


Savage

by vacant houses (the_lost_robot)



Series: That Moment [2]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series, Riddick (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lost_robot/pseuds/vacant%20houses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss Johns is pretty damn sure it shouldn't have taken so many tranqs to bring Riddick down.<br/>Or: the one where Boss Johns has a minor freak-out and wonders if he is way out of his league.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing here.

**Savage**

__

_Planet of origin: Unknown._  
 

It's an innocuous thing on Riddick's file but Boss Johns doesn't realize how much it understates things until this very moment.

Unknown? Try Planet of the Fucking Doesn't Stop Moving Even When It Should Be Dead. Those were horse tranqs, he's pretty damn sure Dahl just shot Riddick full of and the man only goes down on the fourth one.

Four. It's insane. It's more than a little bit frightening. Space breeds all sorts of crazy shit but this is the first time he's confronted with anything like this. He feels like writing a strongly worded letter of complaint to the Big Guy. Dear Sir. Seriously, what the fuck? How is this fair at all?  What did this bastard do to get such an unfair advantage over the rest of us? Sincerely, Feeling Utterly Shafted.

It's one thing to chase a man down, spend hours of your life studying every inch of his and then get confronted, slap-bang right in your face. Planet unknown, nightmare-fuel, not stopping when every bit of reasoning says he should be down and on his way to the afterlife. Maybe there was something to the name he'd seen scrawled in that cave, _Furya_. A long dead planet of myth, whispers of people that were more animal than man. He won't be forgetting this moment for a very long time now and he has the feeling he'll be seeing it every time he shuts his eyelids for the next few months.

He studies Riddick's motionless body carefully. Man's not moving but after what Johns has seen, he's not about to rule out that he's faking it. After a minute or so, he comes to the conclusion of two things:

One, Riddick is very much alive and breathing and not dead like Johns half hoped.

And two, he is unconscious. Like he should have been three and a half tranqs ago if he was anything resembling human.

His son took this beast down, all by himself. It's more than a little hard to believe and the conviction grows that this is the very thing that stole the life from Johns' boy. What hope would Billy have had, with no backup or gear, stuck on a planet in the middle of nowhere with this monster?

It's a question he hopes he'll have some answers to soon.


End file.
